lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Why Daddy
You awake to a loud crash in the downstairs living room. You think to yourself ‘Is there a burglar?’ before the thought is completely processed. A second crash is heard, followed by a muffled scream and quiet whimpering. This sends a frightened jolt through you; you live with your 10 year old daughter that means they have her. Fearing the worst, you grab your trusty baseball bat; move as quickly and as quietly as you can down the stairs. There, you spy the most gruesome sight of your entire life…. The living room is doused in blood, the rug, walls, floor couch all of it covered in the dark crimson red. Your daughter, your little angle lays mutilated on the ground, surrounded by her organs and limbs. This, however, is not what frightens you, the person who did this, is still in the room, kneeling next to your child’s corpse, picking up and throwing her insides around the room. Anger explodes inside of you as this person, no, this monster is playing with the guts of the person you treasured the most in this world and you want to kill them… but you can’t move…No…You won’t move. You finally see the dark details of the person. It’s you… your face bears a smile as you mash around your daughters bloody insides, your eyes show deranged pleasure and your back… your back has two large black wings…a dark iridescent crimson red and black almost shroud like aura covers you. A quiet whimper of sadness as well as fear escapes your lips drawing the…the thing that looks like you closer… it’s only word is distorted and whispered but you know exactly what it says clear as day.. “D-daddy…” It mimics her voice, causing you to lash out in anger; you swing the bat at the thing. *Crack* at first you smile thinking the crack was from its skull but then the tip of your bat falls away from the rest of it..Taking all hope of you surviving this with it. The thing smiles and grabs the bat handle from your hands, shock fills you ‘How is it so strong’ your say to yourself as it tosses away the broken weapon. Its eyes lock with yours; your own eyes…lock with yours… Every detail, every scar and everything about this monster looks identical to yours. “Pl-please don’t hurt me...” You ask pleading to it as you drop to your knees. A wide smile spreads across its face, “Don’t worry daddy…I won’t hurt you...” Its eyes change colors, to a light hazel brown…Just like your daughters. Almost before your eyes, the creature begins changing shape; it is now about 4 ft tall and has medium length black hair, the innocent hazel eyes and a pout smile. To your dismay, it moves closer and says “Thank you for saving me daddy…” you back away baffled by the creature’s undeniable attention to detail, it’s almost like it really is your little girl. “St-stay away from me you-you monster, you are not my daughter!!” you grab the near thing to you, a small metal candlestick and you swing it at the creature, connecting with its right temple. A large dent is formed but the creature still advances “Why did you do that daddy?” Tears form in its eyes and blood drips from its nose, ”Why daddy! Why!!” the sadness in its voice, your daughter’s voice makes your heart shatter. “n-no angel I didn-“ Pain cuts off your words as you feel blood fill your lungs. The creature’s claws protrude out of both sides of your body, front and back, blood seeps from the still plugged wounds. A small sense of betrayal fills your heart but then you remember… this is not your daughter, this is a monster…and it knows what you fear, it knows how you walk, how you talk, how you act… it know everything about you..But it also knows everything about everyone else too….it could be anyone one of us….maybe it’s your best friend ….maybe it’s your best friend or maybe…..maybe it’s me… Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:English Class Failure Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Im died